Josef Kastein
Josef Kastein (* 6. Oktober 1890 in Bremen; † 13. Juni 1946 in Haifa; eigentlich Julius Katzenstein) war ein deutscher Schriftsteller. Leben Kastein entstammte einer jüdischen Bremer Familie. Während der Jugendzeit entwickelte er sich zu einem bewussten Juden zionistischer Prägung. Seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente er nach dem Studium der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaften als Rechtsanwalt. 1917 promovierte er mit einer Arbeit Ueber die rechtliche Natur der stillen Gesellschaft des HGB (Greifswald, 1917) zum Dr. jur. Daneben entstanden erste literarische Werke. Während der 1930er Jahre war Kastein ein international anerkannter Verfasser. Er publizierte in Zeitschriften (besonders in Martin Bubers Zeitschrift Der Jude). Bekannt wurde er aber vor allem durch einige Romane und die Geschichte der Juden von 1931. Dieses voluminöse Buch (633 Seiten), zu dessen Ausarbeitung er vom Rowohlt-Verlag aufgefordert worden war, wurde in mehrere Sprachen übersetzt. Daneben entstanden weitere Schriften zu jüdischen Themen, die zum Teil ebenfalls übersetzt wurden. Schalom Ben-Chorin bezeichnete im Blick auf diese von einem zionistischen Standpunkt aus verfassten Werke Kastein als den „Historiker der jüdischen Seele“. 1934 wurden seine sämtlichen Publikationen in Deutschland verboten. 1936 entzog man ihm die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft. Nachdem Kastein schon 1927 in die Schweiz (Ascona) übergesiedelt war, emigrierte er 1935 nach Palästina. Er lebte in Tel Aviv, lernte Hebräisch und verfasste in dieser Sprache auch seine letzten Werke. 1936 heiratete er Margarethe Vogl, die den hebräischen Namen Shulamith annahm. Am 1. September 1939, als der Zweite Weltkrieg ausbrach, hielt Kasteins Frau sich zu einem Heimaturlaub in Wien auf; ihr wurde die Rückkehr nach Palästina verwehrt, und sie musste nach New York ausreisen, von wo aus sie ihren Mann nicht mehr wiedersah (sie starb dort 1983). Mehrere Versuche Kasteins, in die USA auszuwandern, scheiterten. Seine Mutter wurde 1942 von Bremen in das Konzentrationslager Theresienstadt deportiert und dort ermordet. 2004 wurden aus Kasteins Nachlass autobiographische Erinnerungen herausgegeben. In ihnen beschreibt er seine Kindheit in Bremen. Dabei zieht sich die Frage nach der Abgrenzung gegenüber den „Anderen“ wie ein roter Faden durch den Text. Schriftenverzeichnis * Alfred Dreyer: Joseph Kastein (1890–1946). Bibliographie, in: Bulletin des Leo Baeck Instituts. 1985, Nr. 71, S. 35–56. Eine Geschichte der Juden * Eine Geschichte der Juden (1.–4. Tausend), Berlin: Ernst Rowohlt Verlag, 1931 Einstein verehrungsvoll zugeeignet“ / (5.–6. Tausend), Berlin: Rowohlt, 1933 / (6.–7. Tausend), Berlin: Rowohlt, 1934 / Tausend, Wien: Löwit, 1935 / Neue erweiterte Ausgabe (11.–13. Tausend), Wien / Jerusalem: Löwit, 1938. * Een geschiedenis der joden. Geautor. vert. uit het Duitsch door J. L. Snethlage, Arnhem: van Loghum Slaterus, 1933. * Storia del popolo d'Israele. Trad. dal tedesco di Emilia Durini, Milano: Ed. Corbaccio, 1935. * History and destiny of the Jews. Translated by Huntley Paterson. New York: Viking Pr. 1935 / Garden City, N.Y., Garden City publishing co., Inc., 1936 Simon Publications 2001. * Toledot ha'ummah hajjisra'elit. Sefer 1 in 1 Bd. Qastajin. Tirgem miggermanit J. L. Baruk, Tel-'Abib: Debir, 1938. * Historia y destino de los judíos directa por Sigisfredo Krebs, Buenos Aires: Editorial Claridad 1945 (Biblioteca de grandes obras famosas; Vol. 3). Weitere Werke zur jüdischen Geschichte / Essays * Joodsche problemen in het heden. Geautor. vert. van E. M. Kleerekoper. Arnhem: van Loghum Slaterus, 1933. * Juden in Deutschland, 1935. ** Jews in Germany. Translated from the German by Dorothy Richardson. With a preface by James Stephens, London: Cresset Press, 1940. * Jüdische Neuorientierung, Wien: Löwit, 1935. * Theodor Herzl. Das Erlebnis des jüdischen Menschen, Wien : Löwit, 1935. * Das Geschichtserlebnis des Juden, 1936. * Jerusalem. Die Geschichte eines Landes, Wien und Jerusalem, Löwit, 1937. * Wege und Irrwege. Drei Essays zur Kultur der Gegenwart, Tel Aviv: Ed. Olympia, o.J. 1952. * Was es heißt, Jude zu sein. Hrsg. von Jürgen Dierking / Johann-Günther König, Bremen: Edition Temmen 2004. Romane, Novellen und Theaterstücke * Josef: Logos und Pan: Eine Liederkette aus unserem Leben, Berlin; Wien: R. Loewit, 1918. * Arbeiter: Eine dramatische Szene, Berlin: Jüdischer Verlag, 1921. * Pik Adam. Roman, Berlin: Th. Knaur Nachf., 1927. * Melchior. Ein hanseatischer Kaufmannsroman, Bremen, Friesen, 1927 [[Döll-Verlag], 1997]. * Sabbatai Zewi. Der Messias von Ismir, Ernst Rowohlt Verlag, Berlin, 1930. * Uriel da Costa oder Die Tragödie der Gesinnung, Berlin, Rowohlt, 1932. * Süsskind von Trimberg oder Die Tragödie der Heimatlosigkeit, Jerusalem: Palestine Publishing Company, 1934. * Herodes. Die Geschichte eines fremden Königs, Wien und Jerusalem, Löwit, 1936. * Jeremias: Der Bericht vom Schicksal einer Idee, Wien ; Jerusalem : Löwit, 1938. * Die Brücke: Novellen, Berlin-Schöneberg: Oestergaard, 1938. * Eine palästinensische Novelle, Haifa: Selbstverl., 1942. Literatur * Schalom Ben-Chorin: Josef Kastein, der Historiker der jüdischen Seele, Zum 30. Todestag am 13. Juni 1976. In: Israel-Nachrichten vom 11. Juni 1976, S. 9. * Alfred Dreyer Sekretär von Kastein: Josef Kastein: Rückkehr zum Judentum. Stationen einer inneren Entwicklung. In: Emuna-Israel-Forum, H. 5/6, S. 18-28, 1976 . * Alfred Dreyer: Joseph Kastein, ein jüdischer Schriftsteller (1890–1946), Die Bremer Jahre, In: Bremisches Jahrbuch Band 58, Bremen 1980. * Alfred Dreyer: Josef Kastein – Schöpferische Jahre in der Schweiz. In: Bulletin des Leo Baeck Instituts, 1981, S. 21–50. * Alfred Dreyer: Josef Kastein. Entscheidung für Erez Israel. In: Bulletin des Leo-Baeck-Instituts, Frankfurt am Main 1983, S. 23–51. * Daniel Hoffmann (Hg.): Handbuch zur deutsch-jüdischen Literatur des 20. Jahrhunderts. Schöningh, Paderborn 2002. * Lexikon deutsch-jüdischer Autoren, Band 13, Saur, München 2005, S. 282–292 Weblinks * * Kurzbiographie von Johann-Günther König Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Person des Judentums (Bremen) Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Literatur (Hebräisch) Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Emigrant aus dem Deutschen Reich zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:NS-Opfer Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1890 Kategorie:Gestorben 1946 Kategorie:Mann